


A Teaching Moment

by borlaaq



Series: This Slow Devour [8]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Bag A Legend!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borlaaq/pseuds/borlaaq
Summary: The Veiled Intriguer has a lot to do before The Fist of the Bazaar is ready to take its place.
Relationships: Mr Veils (Fallen London)/Original Character(s)
Series: This Slow Devour [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Teaching Moment

There is much that needs to be done before you can leave to the Surface. You have to order new suits and gloves. You have to get in contact with the other Masters. You have to sign over everything to Emil. Recommendations and blackmail need to be sent out. 

Your hand is already cramping from all the writing. So it is rather obnoxious to have Emil leaning over your shoulder and squinting at the papers. 

"May I help you." You deadpan. You glance at the Fist. 

His lips are moving, silently. His brows are furrowed. He's trying to sound out the words. Your face softens without your permission. You sigh.

"If you're going to be my replacement, I might as well get the basics out of the way. Apples can help you with the rest." You scoot your chair back and stand up. You motion to your seat. Emil looks up at you and then slides into the chair. You take your place behind him, lean your head close to his ear. "Read what you can for me. Start here." You point at the top of the page. 

He shifts awkwardly and you can feel him blush. He struggles but, truthfully, he surprises you. You had expected him to be completely illiterate, but he knows quite a few words. When he's stumbling over larger words, his accent thickens. ~~It's rather attractive. No. What are you thinking?~~ You shake your head. 

You help him break the words down. You explain meaning. Knowing definitions and ciphers is more important than pronunciation. He catches onto the code part quickly. 

After a while you take a break to help him practice his penmanship. You gently wrap a hand around his and guide him. First it's just his signature, then a few sentences. He's skilled with a pen, at least, from drawing. 

You do, however, notice, when you remove your hand from his, he makes a small noise. He purposely messes up just so you can steady him again. You play along. Perhaps you like the way his hand feels in yours as well. 


End file.
